Say Something
by BeTheIntegrity
Summary: Will finds himself in a drive bar when the person he's trying to escape from suddenly turns up. Fic loosely based on the song Say Something which I'm pretty much obsessed with.


**Hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed the first version of this story but after re reading a few times I started to realise things I wanted to change so here is the "New version" (if you can really call it that). I'd love you guys to review it as it means a lot. Seriously considering continuing this story so any comments could help me out a little too. Sorry if there are more mistakes I've missed but I've spent the past weeks writing legal essays wish I could just be Alicia already ;)**

* * *

The light in the bar was faded, a damp musky smell of alcohol drifted around the room. He was finally alone in a corner, secluded from the other customers drowning their sorrows. All the white collared type men were completely undone, ties hung loosely around their necks. Each and everyone of them stared into their drinks concentrating so hard as if it would magically solve their problems. Will used to think these men were just poor excuses, but now he realises they are just broken and because of her he'd become one of them.

After a few hours his drink lineup had doubled, the old rustic looking table quickly filled with glasses. He was most definitely drunk, slaughtered, inebriated. The numb feeling he'd hoped for followed. He knew he should of left but was unable to move, nothing seemed real so he just sat watched time flick by.

The door opened some while later and outside light streamed into the bar producing a slight glow over the bar it was enough to notice but nobody looked up. Will had gathered it to be just another broken man here to temporally rid himself of scars and cracks. He was so enthralled in looking at his watch as his hand held tightly round the glass he'd never seen her slip into the booth.

When he realised she was there his breath hitched and heart skipped but he still refused to look up, look into her eyes. Fall all over again.

Time began to pass them by neither saying anything. Surprisingly Will spoke first even if his words were slightly slurred.

"Say something" it was came out barely over a whisper but she'd heard. Silence filled the booth.

"Why are you here Alicia" Will sighed.

When she didn't speak again, the silence became suffocating. He just couldn't wrap his head around any of it, her showing up. Leaving the firm. Stabbing him in the back. Betraying him. Somehow his heart told him it was because somewhere within Alicia a part of her loved him too. So Will for the only time since Georgetown took a shot in the dark and told her how he really feels.

"Alicia... you know I was learning to love. I've loved you since Georgetown but this wasn't college and by no means the flings I'm used to. See I've never loved anyone quite like I love you and I was trying to do it properly prove to you I'd never be Peter. I couldn't be."

He stopped and for the first time really looked at her. Upon taking in her appearance it became apparent she'd been crying it was evident from the smudged make up and glassy eyes. He'd thought about stopping and comforting her but they were meant to be past "caring" about each other.

"And I honestly or should I rephrase that to stupidly thought you were falling in love with me. You know something I would have been there beside you whether that'd be perfection avenue or hell on earth. I would have stood by you if you divorced Peter, made sure you had the best representation. I'd have been there if you broke putting all the pieces back together carefully. I'm just sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I couldn't tick all the boxes"

Will couldn't help but let out a sinister laugh.

"Oh wait I suppose I had corruption going for me, then again you need cheating and lying on top of that. Silly me for thinking you deserved better "

Alicia just sat looking down at the table tears streaming down her face.

Time passed slowly and the initial shock of Will's comments began to ware off. She'd stopped crying, but still hadn't looked up or shown any signs of speaking anytime soon. It was driving Will crazy to the point he was now begging her and Will Gardner was not the type to beg for anything.

"Alicia say something please? I've poured my heart out don't I deserve for you to do the same even if it's to tell me you hate me and you've moved on. Please just speak"

The tone in his voice caused her to look up and meet his eyes just parting her lips a little but just as quickly as they parted they shut again. Thats when Will stood up steadying himself knowing now was the time to leave, this was just too painful and destructive for both of them. As he went to walk away he couldn't resist giving her one last chance to say something before he closed the book that was them.

"Say something... I'm giving up on you."

Alicia failed to speak and therefore ran out of chances. It'd been all the convincing Will needed.

"Your the one I love. The only one I'll ever love but I'm saying goodbye."

One sole tear rolled down his cheek and Will vowed in that moment he'd never let himself love again, not that anyone would compare.

He turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist muttering his name. It was the first thing she'd said all night, and he couldn't decide if that was enough for him to stay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it feel free to review :)**


End file.
